A Talk about Love
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: Kotori asks Akari for some advice about love. That one question then turns into two as Akari tells her about the time she fell in love. Some YumaxKotori and CharliexAkari.


A Talk about Love

Me: Hey everyone! This is another story idea that popped up into my head during school. And of course, I decided to try and write it out.

Yuma: So, my sister, Akari is in this story?

Me: Yeah, she is. Anyway, let's start this so we don't waste any time. Are you ready to say the disclaimer, Kotori?

Kotori: (nods) Yeah! Animecartoonlover36 doesn't own me, Yuma, or the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. She also doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Me: Italics are thought bubbles. And also, just so you know, this story happens before the World Duel Carnival. Anyway, I hope I did okay and that you enjoy this short story! (smiles)

* * *

><p>It was another regular day. Akari was at her computer researching some information for her article. She tapped some of the screens with her electronic pen and pondered for a moment. She then placed her pen onto her ear and looked at the stairs. <em>"Yuma's going to be late again. He's got to stop oversleeping." <em>Akari muttered, annoyed. Suddenly, the door bell rang and snapped Akari from her thoughts. She quickly got up from the couch and walked up to the door. When she opened it, she found Kotori standing in front of it. She was wearing her usual school clothes and was holding her bag in her hands.

"Good morning, Akari." Kotori greeted. "Good morning. Here, come right inside." Akari told her, moving out of the way. "Thanks!" Kotori said, smiling. When she walked inside, Akari closed the door behind her. "So, why are you here?" Akari asked her, curious. "Well, Yuma promised me that we could walk to school together yesterday." Kotori explained. "Is he awake?" she asked. "Well, he isn't right now. But he will probably wake up just about…" Akari said, trailing off. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard from upstairs. "…now." Akari finished, smirking.

Akari then walked over to the stairs and stopped. "Yuma! You better get ready to go quickly because Kotori is here!" she yelled up the stairs. Meanwhile, upstairs, Yuma was on the floor of his room. He had fallen off his hammock again and was rubbing the back of his sore head. "Ouch…what did Akari say?" Yuma wondered. "I think she said that Kotori is here or something." Astral replied, floating towards him. "Kotori's here?" Yuma murmured, confused. His eyes then widened as he remembered why. "Ah! I forgot about my promise!" Yuma cried out, jumping onto his feet.

Yuma quickly jumped downstairs from the attic to his bedroom. As he was grabbing his school clothes, Astral hovered near him and watched him scurry around. "Yuma, what are you doing?" Astral asked, curious. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Yuma told the spirit. "Well okay, but you should probably hurry up." Astral told him, pointing at the clock. When Yuma looked at the time, he groaned loudly. "Great! Now I got two things to worry about." Yuma muttered, dashing into the bathroom.

Back downstairs, Akari and Kotori were waiting for Yuma. "Um…Akari?" Kotori called out. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Akari asked while facing her. "Well, can I ask you a question about…relationships?" Kotori murmured embarrassedly. "Sure, go right ahead." Akari told her. "Well, I have a crush on this boy who is my friend. But he loves to duel a lot and I don't know if he likes me back the same way. What should I do?" Kotori questioned. "Wait, let me guess. The boy you really like is Yuma, right?" Akari asked her, smirking. "…Was it that obvious?" Kotori mumbled, embarrassed. "Only a little bit. But you know, I think Yuma really likes you too." Akari told her.

"Wait, really?" Kotori said, surprised a bit. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. He always hangs out with you all the time. And also, answer this question for me. Did Yuma ever show any concern for you when you were in trouble?" Akari asked, curious. _"Wait a minute. When Takashi, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo, and I were kidnapped by Jin, Yuma only called out to me. His voice sounded so worried." _Kotori realized. "Yeah, he did." Kotori replied. "See? That means Yuma might have some feelings for you." Akari explained. "Oh and also, one night when I went up to check on him, I heard him murmur out your name. He was also smiling in his sleep. Maybe he was dreaming about you." she suggested while grinning. Kotori eyes widened and her cheeks blushed pink when she heard that.

For a few minutes, the room was completely quiet. "Hey Akari, have you ever been in love before?" Kotori asked, curious. Akari didn't answer her and just turned her head to the side. "Gomenasai, Akari! I didn't mean to ask that kind of question." Kotori cried out. Akari turned her head back to her and smiled. "No, it's alright. I'm just surprised that you want to know that." she explained. "Oh, okay. But still, are you sure? You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to." Kotori said.

"It's fine. I actually want to tell you. Anyway, I have been in love before. It was when I was in high school. While I was there, I met this boy who was a gambler and a daredevil. His name was Charlie McCoy. After I met him, we started to hang out together. Eventually, I fell in love and developed a relationship with him. One night, we met at the park. He told me that he had to go somewhere and promised me that he would return soon. He then kissed me before riding away on his motorbike." Akari explained while lightly touching her lips. Akari's smile then turned into a frown. "But even though he promised me that, he never returned. The only thing that I had that reminded me of him was his motorbike. When I got home one day, I just found it standing in front of the garage. But he was nowhere to be found…" she murmured softly. "Akari…" Kotori whispered.

"I don't know if I should keep on waiting. He's probably forgotten me by now…" Akari said sadly. "Don't worry! I'm sure that he hasn't!" Kotori yelled out. Akari looked at her, surprised. "I'm sure that something important and urgent just happened and that he had to go fix it. Don't give up, Akari." Kotori told her while smiling. Akari's surprised face then turned back into a smile. "Who knows? I guess you're right. Thanks for listening to me, Kotori." she said happily. "You're welcome." Kotori said, happy that she could help. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard walking toward the stairs. "It sounds like Yuma is ready now. Well, good luck." Akari told her, winking. Kotori nodded as Yuma dashed down the stairs.

She turned towards him and saw that his hair was damp and his bag was slung on his shoulder. "So you're finally ready, Yuma?" Akari asked him. "Yeah, I am now." he quickly replied. "Here, catch. It's your breakfast." Akari said while throwing him a package. Yuma caught it easily and smiled. "Thanks, Nee-chan." he told her. He then turned towards Kotori and walked to her. "I'm sorry, Kotori. I accidently overslept." Yuma explained, embarrassed. Kotori just huffed and frowned at him. "I don't think that was an accident. You always oversleep on school days." she mumbled while sighing. "Now is not a good time to argue! We've got to hurry to school!" Yuma shouted, grabbing her hand. Kotori's cheeks turned light pink as his warm hand took her own and pulled her to the door.

As Kotori stumbled behind him, she looked back at Akari. Akari smiled and waved to her. Kotori smiled back and ran out the door with Yuma. Akari then walked to the door and closed it shut. She sat back down onto the couch where her computers were. As Akari grabbed the pen on her ear, she couldn't help but think of Charlie. _"Charlie…where are you right now?" _she wondered. She then frowned and shook her head. _"Ugh, now is not the time to think of him. I've got to get back to work." _Akari told herself. She then returned back to her article. But while she worked on it, some of her thoughts started to think of that certain person.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that's the end of this short story.<p>

Yuma: Hmm…something feels different about this.

Me: Well, that's because I wrote about Akari a lot more in this story. I was thinking of doing something different for once. This story idea was perfect for that!

Yuma: So, you also like Charlie x Akari?

Me: Well, I do agree on this couple a little. Charlie kisses Akari and she blushes in one of the episodes.

Kotori: Well, it's your opinion. (smiles)

Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short story! I'll see you guys later when I upload chapter 5 of Forgotten Love. Until then, please review and bye!


End file.
